I Don't Want To Become A Nation!
by ArisaLyeanna
Summary: Alfred realized that one of the Nations is missing. No, it's not Canada. It seems that Arthur knew who it was and the reason. What? A jealous American and French man? AmericaxOC dad!EnglandxOC OCxOC
1. Sweet Dream is a Nightmare!

_The scent of flower was floating in the air. The warm cool breeze that hit his hair elegantly calms the boy heart. The birds lullaby were the beautiful melody to his ear. A field of white rose under his feet were very soft and delicate. But, the boy it self was more beautiful and delicate to anyone eyes that he always alone so no one could destroy his perfect figure except for one…_

"_Princess…"_

"_Princess…"_

_A soft angelic voice called his name and he turned around to see the most person he wanted to see that more beautiful than he is…_

"_Mother!"_

_As he ran to the one he called 'mother' and hug her by her leg. The one 'mother' could only smile at the boy she called 'princess' and bent so she was the same eye level with him and petted his head softly. Then, the 'mother' stood up and took the boys hand. They walked together across the white rose field while drank the panorama tic scene. The big smile on the boy face never fade so was the 'mother'._

"_Mother…" the boy called as they stopped walking and the woman looked at the boy while still smiling._

"_Call me by my real name instead of my position while we were alone, please?" he asked with sad brown eyes yet so shining and pretty._

_The woman smile and bent again so that she able to hug him. She said something but it seems that it hardly could be heard. Confused, the boy releases the hug so he faces to face with the woman. He realized that her body was full of wound and her face kind of tired. He said, "Mother, I couldn't hear what you said…"_

_The woman smile again but faintly as she stood straight and started to walked again but at the same time release her gripped on the boy's hand. Once again, the boy confused again but suddenly, hatred built in his chest after he saw the short blonde emerald eyes figure that his mother walk to._

"_Mother!" he shouted but fall into deaf to the woman's ear. Suddenly, the blue sky turned into pitch-black and the white rose burned into ash leaving him alone in the dark. Then, another short man but this time had midnight hair and eyes with a glowing bloody-red in the iris with black what seem kind of look like Japanese old war uniform appeared behind his back. Afraid as he saw the man then turned to the front again to chase after his love one but he can't. He can't because the distant was grew farther as he ran as fast as he could before she disappear into the darkness with the most man he hate._

_He shouted her name, over and over with the blond figure grinned become wider and tears started to burst fall from his cheek disappeared in the dark as it fall to the ground. The blond and the dark-haired man suddenly faded into darkness and his still chase after his mother._

_The woman then turned around with a sad smile on her face. Before she completely faded into the dark as well, he heard her last word…_

"_Good bye, my dear son…"_

He shot his eye opened as sweat covered almost all part of his body. Then, he felt a warm tongue licked his left cheek. He turned left to find that it was his pet, Leon the Malayan Tiger. The tiger back off a little as he saw that his master had awoken and a sad face was what he shown to him to show that he worried about his master.

Smile as he tried to sit on the couch as he put on his round glass that was from the table that full of documents and paper work. His surrounding was pitch-black. Then he looked at the clock. It was 2 o'clock in the morning. He must have fall asleep while he was doing his paper work.

After he had sat at a comfort way, Leon rested his head on his master lap as his master petted his head gently with a smile. And the tiger closes it eyes as he felt warm and comfortable on his master lap. Upon seeing his pet and his only friend acted, he rolled his eyes as he smile even sweeter before the smile fall once again.

Then he narrowed his eyes as he rested his right hand on his right face. _'Darn it! That dream again! Why it does always haunted me? Could it be…? No! I won't become one of them!'_

His face changes into anger yet soft faces as he remember the blond and the dark-haired man in his dream. Then, he though again…

'_I don't want to become a Nation!'_

* * *

At last! I'm writing it! I was HAPPY! XD \^0^/ ………… Er…. Maybe too excited. So this was the prologue. It had been stuck on my head for about 3 or 2 months. The reason was because it may provoke someone or causes any controversy or… I don't know!!!! XP Please don't mad… It's only a fanfiction…

So, my question is… Can you guys guess who this is? What about the 'mother'? What about the 'blond' and the 'dark-haired man'? Can you guess who that is? The hint is there…

Catch on the next chapter, _Chapter 2: 'Who's missing?' _The answer could be revealed maybe on chapter 4… I think… Rated T for crack-down feelings! And slightly violate! Actually the genre is: Family / Romance / Angst / Hurt / Comfort / Tragedy... That's all!

Please review! Any review is taken by opened hand! You want to mad or angry at me or anything, I don't care. As long as I know what you think a bout it… Ciao~


	2. Who's Missing?

Halo~! It's me! ^_^ thank you to _GilaKomik_ for your love! (I guess) -_-'''. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Caution: **Human and Country names used! Doesn't involve any history except for 'this' country and little of England and Japan! Don't mad, please!

* * *

It was a fine day for people to hang out and relax at Washington D. C. except for one place…

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING, YOU BLOODY GIT!"

"Well, the global warming had become serious problem now! We need a giant hero to protect the earth!"

"YOU TWIRPT! No body could build you something like that!"

"Kiku can!" as the blonde pointed at a young Japanese man that suddenly looked up to meet the man eyes.

"Uh? Er… Yes, Asa-san… I think… Erm… What are you two talking about?"

England couldn't help but palm faces. He really pissed off every time the conference meeting is held. So he chooses to keep quiet and sat at his place instead of arguing with the American. America or Alfred realized that Arthur had stop arguing with him and there was also something that he almost forgot but… What?

Then he narrowed his eyes while closed it and titled his head with his fingers rested under his chin. France or Francis noticed something different about the American. So, he stopped himself for molesting Seychelles who gave a sigh of relief as Francis didn't bother her anymore.

"What it is, _L'Amérique_? Why are you so… worry?" as he rose one of his fine eyebrows.

"Something is… not… right…"

"_Oui_? What is it, _Mon cher_?" as his father instinct turned on as he saw that Alfred is in trouble.

"Well, you see… I don't know! I also don't know…" as he become more and more confused with the noise that the other nation made making him more confuse…

"WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP? I'M TRIED THINKING HERE!" he shouted and everyone stopped at what they were doing.

"What are you thinking, little brat…" ask England still mad at America.

"Hmmm… I don't know… Something wrong. Like we're forgot something…"

Then, Francis realized something about Alfred said and responded, "What do you mean 'we' _Mon cher_? Wasn't it you only?"

"No, no, no… I mean 'we', I mean WE ALL! I mean…" he stopped as he noticed that the seat beside Arthur is empty.

"Who's sit beside you, Iggy?" he asked and pointed at the seat. Everyone turned to look at the seat even England but as soon as he turned to the seat his face fall into a sad and somehow… guilty feelings.

Alfred leaned closer to the Brit man to scan his face. "What's wrong, Iggy? So, who is it?" he ask with a confused face but suddenly the British stood up and walked toward the door out of the room without saying a word.

Everyone confused and puzzled at the Brit man action and they started to make a rumors about him, whispered to each other. America not amused with his brother figure acted, narrowed his eyes and glare at the seat once again.

"So…" he broke the whispered and rumored. "Who sit there?" and gained everyone attention at the seat once again.

"I guess that what we forget about…"

"And does it has something to do with England?" asked a Germany man with a worry face.

America turned to him and looked down again. "Maybe… He looked sad when I asked him…"

Germany stood from his place and stormed to the door but stopped by a young Italian. "Ve~ Doitsu~ where are you going?"

He sighed as he stopped by the door, "I'm going to asked England about this! By force if I had to!"

America about to say something but France said it first, "I'm thinking that's a not good idea, _Mon amie_… Forcing people won't get you the answer and only make it worse."

"B-But, we need to know the answer, somehow. Thus, we can help him…"

"You will help me…?" suddenly a voice was heard and surprised everyone as England came in from where he had left and now stood beside Germany.

"I asked again. You will help me?" his voice echoing the silent hall and America burst into a laugh.

"Of course, Iggy! The Hero will help you!" as he rose his thumb and pointed at himself.

Arthur only could roll his eyes as he looked down again and though if they could do it… He raised his face and a determined face he had on while opened his mouth to say something.

"Then, you will come with me to 'this' country to bring him here. But… There are a few conditions."

"What it is, Iggy?"

Arthur sighed as he continued, "First, you must be able to withstand tropical heat. Next, you must be a patient and polite person. Lastly, you able to fight and defense your self because this… 'Person' is very stubborn and hard to soft his heart. But, I can't bring you along Japan…"

Everyone gasped even Japan and he stood up from where he seat, "B-But why, Asa-san? Why can't I go with you?"

"Yeah, Iggy! Why Kiku can't go with us? He can fight you know!"

Arthur sighed again. "It's personal problem. You will know once 'he' here…" and they didn't dare to speak more.

"Count me in…" said a voice and they turned to meet with a confident and grinned Dane. "I can go, right? Don't worry about the heat. I can withstand it!" Arthur nodded. "Who else?"

"Me! The hero will go with you!" said America.

"Me either! I can't let the awesome me left here doing nothing! Count me in!" shouted an albino Prussian.

"Of he go, I'll go too to make sure he didn't cause trouble…" replied a Germany beside Arthur.

"I'll go to make sure Denmark is in his best attitude…" said a Norwegian boy.

"Hey, I won't cause any trouble! But I'm glad that you came, _Norge_! We can use your Viking!" as the Dane wrapped his hand around Norway's shoulder.

"Can I go, England, aru?" said a petite Chinese man. Arthur looked at China and thinking for a while. He gave a nodded as the answer.

"If Wang Yao go, then I go also, da?" said a Russian man with a childish tone.

"Then, I would go to! I'll make sure your safe, brother at the foreigner country." said a Belarusian girl as she went to the near Russian. But Ivan quickly protested. "Erm… No, Natalia… You can't follow me, da…" "No! No, Ivan!" quickly Arthur cut the Russian and gained everyone attention.

He continued, "We can use Belarus ability. She also strong, so she will come…" and a grinned appeared on the Belarusian girl only to make the Russian man more shivered.

"I think that enough. America, Denmark, Norway, Prussia, Germany, China, Russia and Belarus!" all of eight people nodded as their name being called. "Get ready for 2 days. Meet here 2 days later one hour before ten o'clock. Then, we will fly to 'that' country as soon as all of you here, got it?!" and all of them nodded once again.

* * *

And that's the end of second chapter!!!!! Sorry for the plot! I'm kind da in hurry so the plot was mix and upside down… Hope you can understand it! Sorry for the bad grammar and English.

And for the prologue, it was made to confuse people to make the story interesting and make the reader wandered about it! And it's look like we had the WINNER! Yay! _Memang betul pun jawapan awak! Macam mana awak tahu? _I'm impressing! XD

Catch the next chapter, _Chapter 3: 'The Meeting'_. Who are they going to meet???????

Please review! Any review I take and what you think about the story! Ciao~


	3. The Meeting

Halo! Here me! ^_^

First of all, thanks for your support! Although I'm still new but I'll do my best! Now, here's chapter 3. Enjoy!!!!!!!!!

**Caution: **Country and human name used. Slightly violent and action!

* * *

"Hmm… Got something?" said a blond to the Chinese man beside him.

"No, aru. I can't feel the presence of other nation except for us. Although I always come here but this place always full of crowded people especially school holiday, aru." Yao said as they stopped by a small book store for a rest.

"Is it true what Iggy said that 'this' nation always come here especially on Saturday?" as he turned to face the book store.

"I believe that what he said, aru. Judging from the book store, it's looked like 'this' nation like to read old books, aru."

"But… Where is 'this' nation that Iggy talked about! We had seen every person that out and in the bookstore but not even single of them had the nation instinct." Alfred shouted cause everyone that around them to pay attention on them. Quickly Yao tried to calm down the angry nation while lowering his voice.

"A-Alfred, aru! Please, don't shout like a crazy person! What if 'that' nation knew that we came here to take him with us and he got scare and run away, aru?" Yao said in panic and low tone.

"B-But…-!" he suddenly felt something and turned his head around but the feeling lost as soon as he turned around.

"W-What is it, Alfred?" Yao asked as he titled his head puzzled with the younger nation acted.

"Nothing… It just… I-I felt 'It'." he replied in a shake voice.

"W-What, aru?"

"'It'! The nation… He nearby…"

"What? Where, aru?"

"It's gone…"

"What did you say, aru?"

"As soon as I turned, the feelings suddenly gone. As if he knew that we here and he able to hid his presence. I think this what Iggy said about him." He continued as he turned again to face the older nation.

"Oh… I think he is stubborn as well smart like England said, aru…" but there something they didn't know…

The nation they searched for is still there! If America walked to the third tree from them, there, stood a young boy with his hand on both of his side with a calm face.

'_Huh… Good thing that he didn't see me! If he does, I don't know what would happen… Anyways, what are they doing here? They didn't search for me, aren't they?'_ he thought and shook his head.

'_No! I must get out of here before they found out that I'm here!' _and he ran from his hiding place to other place. Far from THAT place. Before he knew, he was now at the beach. Facing the blue ocean and felt the cool breeze that hit his hair gently that remind him of one place that he didn't want to go, EVER! He closed his eyes to felt the beautiful scenery in his mind.

"Hey, _Norge_! I don't know that they had such a beautiful ocean, don't you think? Good thing that the Bushy Eyebrow ordered us to search at the beach."

"…"

His eyes snapped opened as he felt that presence again and turned his head from left to right and over and over to find the source of the voice. He then stopped as he saw two men, one tall and another short by his right walked toward him. His eyes widen and stunned at the same time.

"Maybe we should come here often. The weather is nice and maybe… Huh? What it is, _Norge_?" he asked as he realized that the Norwegian boy suddenly stopped and looked at the way he looked at. He though nothing unusually at the sight except for a young boy, younger than Iceland stood there facing them with a shocked face and slightly horror.

Slowly, he walked to the boy to try connecting with him. "Hey! You speak English? What is the-"

"Stop right there, Dane!" shouted Norway and the Dane man stopped about a meter from the boy then, turned by his shoulder to speak the angry Norwegian. He sighed before spoke, "What is it, _Norge_? I'm promise I won't hurt him-"

"Can you feel it?"

"Feel what?"

"'_THAT'_… The other nation! There are other nations here, does not include us nine nations… There is one more and it's… here…" he said again and his voice become lower and lower.

Denmark turned to his company with a horror and shocked face. "B-But, there isn't any people here except for us and… him…" and he turned to the boy again. The boy now ducked his head and looked at his feet but his face calm and afraid.

Realized what had happened Denmark gripped the boy right wrist and held it up until the boy was hang. "Are the one? Are you the one we search for?" barked the Dane to the poor boy.

"Denmark! Let him go. Remember what England said! We shouldn't being aggressive to him all of sudden because…" he being cut as he saw that the boy kicked Denmark's jaw with his right knee and with his other foot, he kicked the almost fall Dane by the chest and pushed himself away from the Dane causes Denmark to release his gripped on the boy small wrist. Denmark landed on the sand with a thud on his back while the boy landed gracefully with both of his feet. But he had lost his round glasses while on his way to land himself however, he didn't complete blind! He still could see everything only slightly blurish...

"Denmark!" Norway shouted again as he ran to Denmark's side and kneel while holding Denmark's head and rest it on his lap. The boy looked at the pairings with a shocked face. He made a quick step to run until another hand gripped his wrist and a cold hard metal could be felt under his neck. He turned his head slightly so that the knife didn't cut him to see the intruder face and found a young girl behind him.

There also a tall white hair man standing not far from the girl walked slowly toward them with a childish face and a steel pipe on his right hand.

"What's going on?" another voice could be heard from the rustle bush and two more man appeared, one was blond with a well-build body, another was also white hair but bloody-red eyes that remind him of his past. Upon seeing the crimson eyes, his knees suddenly shake but hardly could be seen.

"W-What? What had happened? Why is Denmark hurt? And who are you?" the albino asked as he gave the boy that being tied physically by Belarus a hard glare but the boy just looked at his feet. So, he walked to the boy to gain his attention.

"Hey, I talked to you!"

"Wait, _Bruder_!"

"What?" before his hand could ever reached the boy shoulder, the boy kicked him at his stomach and using his free hand, he elbowed the Belarusian by the stomach also and able free himself from the girl. Both of them stumble to the ground with an 'oof' sound escaped from their mouth.

Then, a pipe was swung from his left but he ducked it and quickly speeds forward to attack the attacker but the attacker move to other side and he looked at the attacker violet eyes. The Russian eyes were so beautiful and remind him of a flower. But, he won't let the eyes distract him and kicked the Russian at his right hip but Russia able to catch it. That is not over!

He continued attack with his left leg in the Russian gripped, using it as a support while brought himself upper and hit the Russian left head with his free leg causes Russia to release his leg and landed on the sand with his head first while he landed with one leg and in state of crouch. Before he could catch his breath, two more man charged toward him from either both sides. It was the German man and the Norwegian that attacked him from both sides and it's looked like they had planned it while he attacked the Russian. But, suddenly…

"Stop! No more fighting!" a shout was heard from behind the boy's back and he recognized the voice. It was belonged to the man he hate most! With wide eyes, he turned over his shoulder and met with sad emerald eyes. It was England with America and China standing on both of his side with a shocked face seeing that their comrade had fallen to the ground except for Germany and Norway.

"Ivan, aru!" shouted the Chinese man who ran toward the Russian who still on the ground. Meanwhile, Arthur walked slowly toward the angry boy while whispering soft word to the boy in the boy's mother language.

"_Kita bertemu juga akhirnya. Puas sudah saya mencari awak, tapi tak jumpa juga! Dengar, kami nak-_"before he could even finished, the boy suddenly charged forward to attack him with anger and hatred built in his chest.

However, before he could reached the shocked British man, his wrist being grabbed for third time, this time by the American and it's looked like the gripped was more tighter and stronger from the other two! He could felt that his bones were cracking from the gripped and he had some trouble to free himself from the American.

The Brit realized that the boy he worried was in pain despite from his looked quickly told America not to hurt him. "Please, Alfred… Don't hurt him! He's precious…"

Hearing the word that describes the boy in his gripped, his gripped become tighter and a new feeling built in his chest also his heart. _'What is this feeling? It's hurt! I don't want it! It's hurt so much hearing that 'word' from Arthur's mouth!' _he thought while narrowing his eyes.

'_I must finish this at once!'_ and with that, he attacked the boy's small rosy lips with his own and wrapped his other hand around the boy waist to prevent the boy from moving too much. The boy couldn't help but widen his eyes and his cheeks tinted pink from blush. Everyone that in condition of conscious widen their eyes also and a gasped escape their mouth even the stunned Brit.

Then, the boy realized that something was passed from the man mouth to his own and down from his throat to his stomach. Suddenly, he felt very dizzy and sleeping. Once finished, America released his mouth and the boy slowly, closed his eyes and went into a peaceful sleep. From there, he didn't know what happen as everything was blackened and the last thing his saw was the American beautiful blue sky eyes and somehow, he missed those eyes and wanted to see it again once he woke up.

Then, that dream came again. It haunted him again! _'No! Leave me alone! I don't want it! I don't want my past! Please! Leave me! All I want is live a happy life and I got it! Please, leave me!' _he shouted in his dream with tears fall down to his cheek. Realized that the dream won't go, he shot his eyes opened and the next thing he saw was the man sky blue eyes again.

The next thing he knew was he wasn't alone with the man! There were more people surrounding him including the people that attacked him. They had awakened and some had bandages either on their head or body. Feared surrounding him but he put on his calm face to show that he is not afraid and weak!

* * *

Translation:

"_Kita bertemu juga akhirnya. Puas sudah saya mencari awak, tapi tak jumpa juga! Dengar, kami nak-_"– We meet again at last. So long I searched for you but didn't find you! Listen, we want-

Finished chapter 3! XD I can't wait for chapter 5 because that where his feelings are crack-down and he spitted everything! It's the climate! Almost there!

Sorry for the bad grammar! And I hope the fighting scene wasn't boring you… That what I though how it was for the… 'boy' to fight and he even can hurt Russia! OMG! O_o What? Please don't shot me! It had nothing to do with the history! I want to continue the fighting part especially for China, Germany and Norway but I lack of idea! Sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This what you get when you had high imagination!

The next chapter, _Chapter 4: My Name Is…_ I got this idea from the song, _'Crimson Camelia' _Sung by Megurine Luka, in English by a Japanese vocaloid that made special for English song! It's a great song! Hear it! So, what happened next??? The 'boy' identity is revealed on the next chapter!

Until next time! Review! Any review is take and what you think of the story… Ciao~


	4. My Name Is

Alfred eyeing the boy in front of him with a hard glare and gaze right into the boy's brown eyes. _'Why is this kid so… precious to Arthur?'_ he though.

The boy was being tied to the chair in position of sat with his hand tied at his back, both and around his chest to avoid him from escape from the chair but his legs were free from any rope. He turned around him to look at surrounding him and facing many kinds of people. From west to east. From south to north. From black to white. And from anger to afraid.

From the corner of his eyes, he saw the Norwegian and the Dane that he met at the beach by his right close to the window. By the Norwegian right was an Icelandic boy with a puffin sat on his head that gave him a cold glare. Meanwhile at the Dane left was a Swedish man that gaze him from behind those glasses and a Finnish small man that gave him a mix of worry and afraid that didn't match because of the small puppy on his head. But their faces were blurring because he didn't wear his glasses that lost at the beach.

Then, he search for the two Germany man and found them not far from the Canadian and an Italian boy by both of their side. The white-hair man gave him a hard and death glare that made his red-bloody eyes to shine with bandages around his head meanwhile the blond Germany man beside him just… with his normal glare because the brunette Italian didn't stop clinging by his hand and cried.

He turned again and spotted the tall Russian that only gave him a spooky childish smile and a bandage at his left head. The Chinese man by his right only looked at him with a worry and sad eyes however… the Belarusian girl by the Russian left gave him a very hard, harder than the albino that really intent to kill him at once! But that didn't scare and weaken his spirit! He still kept his calm face on.

He turned back to the front and met the blue eye man. In fact, two blue eyes men and one emerald eye man. The man with the bomber jacket walked toward him and slammed both chair handled forced their eyes to meet. He did as best as he could to stay calm in front of the angry nation.

This causes Alfred to piss more and shouted at the nation in front of him. "Who are you? Why you try to avoid meeting with us? What are you to Arthur?" But the boy still stayed quiet and unspeakable.

Alfred gritted his teeth at the boy attitude and about to say something but Arthur cut in. "Stop it, Alfred! You only make him scare!" as he slammed the table and stood from his seat.

Alfred turns to face Arthur with a widen eyes. "I-Iggy? What's wrong with you? He attacked you when we at his country and now, you defend him?!"

"He's right, _Angleterre_…" And they all turned to the French man. "From what I heard from Alfred, he attacked you and my friend, Gilbert! I can't forget him although he's a young man and you cared for him…"

Arthur sighed as he looked at the floor as if tried to fight Francis words. "But, still… Don't be so hard to him…" Within that, the boy looked at Arthur with a worry and guilty face.

"Father…" he said with a low voice but unfortunately, Alfred heard it.

"What?" Alfred said as the boy looked below as well.

Not long after that, all the nations started their own conversation as well.

"What's wrong with him?"

"He knows that he can't run away from being a nation."

"He represents his country."

"Anyway, what country is he?"

"Where he come from?"

"What country he represents anyway?"

"Maybe he comes from dissolve country like that Prussia?"

"If he is, then he would be dead right now."

"Maybe he is already dead!"

The rumor kept on from one mouth to another mouth. Until it reach the boy, Alfred, Francis and Arthur ears. Alfred tried to stop the rumors but a mumbled stopped him.

The boy was mumbled something but Alfred only heard the same word. "Ma… Ma… Ma…"

And by the time he closed his ear to the boy that was when he heard the boy name…

"My name is…" he finally spoke and it become louder by every words that Arthur now looked at him and also gained every nation attention.

"Malaysia. That is the country that I represent! My name is Malaysia!"

* * *

At last! XD Yes!!!!! The boy is Malaysia! My country! Since there were no one wrote story of him being the MC, so I wrote it! And almost chapter 5! Yay! I'm very VERY happy!

I'm also had one announcement… Bad news. I'm going to be away for about… I don't know! Maybe 3 or 5 years! D: I have to continue my studies and after that maybe going to higher level! Ah! Maybe much longer! DX I wish I could bring this laptop with me but my sis own it! Maybe I should ask her to continue my stories, if… she can.

Before I forgot, Malaya and Malaysia actually one nation based on what Himaruya thinks (Er… I think). I make two so it was easy for me to write the story.

Next chapter, _Chapter 5: The Reasons_. What's actually happened??? Why Arthur so care about him??? Rated T for crack feelings and a bit of tragedy!

Hope you enjoy the story. Reviews are taken by open hands! Ciao~


	5. The Reasons

"My name is Malaysia!" he raised his head and face to face with Alfred with an angry impression was he had on.

Everyone gasped at his madness even Alfred and Francis. It seems that Arthur didn't surprise at his angriness instead he was being waiting for this.

"Y-You can… talk? I-I…"

He glared angrily at Alfred and burst, "What? You think I can't? I AM NOT DEAD! I AM REAL! MY COUNTRY IS REAL! EVERYTHING ABOUT ME IS REAL! EXCEPT… except… for one thing…" and his once loud voice become lower as wind whisper.

"W-What?" Alfred followed him and he became more curios of what he had said.

"I… I… I WON'T BECOME A NATION! I don't want to become one of you! Even if my boss told me so! Even if I hurt because of my peoples, my politics, my governments and my country! No, no, no! I won't!" he shouted and everyone surprised at how loud he was.

"I knew that you're going to say that." Arthur had finally spoken after a long silence. He then rolled his eyes as he took a long breathe in and slowly let it go.

"I knew that you don't want to become a nation. However, you still took care of your country governments, made relationship with other nations, and did the paper works and documents that your boss sends you. The only different was you didn't show yourself and let your boss to make contact with us and attend the meetings. With that, you still consider as a nation even if you didn't show yourself up at the meetings." A grinned escaped his mouth as soon as he finished his sentences.

Malaysia gritted his teeth as he gave Arthur an angry gaze. "SHUT UP! Just SHUT UP! I don't want to hear it especially from YOU!"

Arthur once grinned fallen as he spoke up. "That's the reason, right?"

"Huh?" was what the entire resident of the room could say.

"That's the reason you don't want to become nation, right? Because of…" he cleared his throat before he continued. "Because of me…" and his face dropped more become a sad face.

"Yes…" Malaysia said in low voice that everyone paid attention at him once again.

"After everything that you had done to mother!" everyone gasped at the word 'mother' that he had just said. Meanwhile, Alfred being stunned by the word and, "W-What? M-Mother? Who's mother?"

"May…" Arthur small mumbled had gained Alfred and Francis attention.

"M-May?" they both said.

"Marina!"

"Huh?" they turned again toward the boy back.

"That's her name! Marina! Malaya land! She was once a nation!"

"What?" and a shocked gasped from every nation in the room.

"A… Another n-nation? W-Where is she?"

"She… is me…" another gasped was released mixed with a shocked and surprised face.

"The country I personification now was her once country personification… I'm once was a newborn country without a name. And she… found me and the first thing I saw was her smile. She brought me home but the king saw me thus he took me as his own son. She lived with me to keep me company because I wasn't allowed to leave the palace and the maids and also his heirs were not allowed to be with me because we're different. She's my only friend and she always with me, thus I started to call her 'mother' since she treated me like her own son and the king doesn't have any queen." he explained as his head became lower and lower with a sad face.

They all heard his confession with full attention and silence. Even Arthur had started to sit back on his seat.

"Everything was perfect… Normal… We're happy… Until… until he came!" he shouted with a shook voice as he raised his head with an angry face that was meant for Arthur. Meanwhile, as for Arthur, he looked down with half-lidded eyes as if to hide his guilty feelings from the world.

"After he came, he took her away from me! I was lonely! She spent less time with me! However, every time she went to visit me, her body full of new bruise, then, she looked weak and exhaustion! But she forced herself to smile! To smile so I won't feel lonely! Not long after that the king sold me to him. It's good that I can see her everyday but… everyday I had to hear her screamed in pain for her people and land…" his voice shook more and tears started to burst from his eyes. Alfred could felt that his anger toward the boy began to disappear and replaced with sympathy. Francis, who son had taken away from him a long time ago, couldn't help but burst into tears also as he knew how it felt as well. Some other nations also cried at his story, some felt sad; worry and more others feelings that couldn't be described by words.

"It's… hurts… To s-see her p-pain-ful likes that… A-And I couldn't help h-her… That even m-more painful… S-Seeing her people s-struggle t-to free from t-the Brit-tish… Then, a-another blow c-came… its happened d-during World War 2!" his last statement causes the entire nation except for Arthur to gasp as he cleared his throat and began to continued. "Japan… The land of rising sun… They trespassed my country and her also… many of our people died and both of us were given to him. They didn't do much to my land and people b-but… she even more painful than before! They killed her people, burn the village, kidnapped and rapped women, and stole and destroyed their properties! It was awful…"

Everyone looked at Japan for a second. Now they knew why Arthur refused to take Japan. He may have been killed by the boy if he followed.

"For 14 days she suffered non-stop! Not long after that, the B-British took us once again… But her people couldn't take it anymore! They started to rebel and I was relief that she joined them although she knew she had to suffer the consequence of it…But her body couldn't it take anymore… She weakens days after days until she gained her independent. I joined her to free from him but… after I agreed to join she disappeared, I gained her memory and a new name that she gave to me. She had became one with me and after I gained new name, I grew but…" he stopped couldn't continue anymore as his tears flowed more from his eyes with his head ducked below and he had lost his voice.

Alfred saw him with a narrowed eyes and sad face. He stood in front of him and something inside him told him to hug the sad boy in front of him. As his hand was about to touch the boy shoulder, he stopped as he heard something and widen his eyes.

_Singing birds,  
Soft cool breeze,_

'_What is that? A song? Who could be-?'_He turned around to search for the person who sang the song and widen his eyes even bigger as he spotted the person who sang it…

* * *

End of chapter 5! And I think it fail! Fail! Fail! Fail! Fail! Fail! Fail! Fail on the crack feelings! Because it too emo! Emo! Emo! Emo! Emo! Emo! Emo! Emo! XD

I wrote it as fast as I could because I'm going away in May! It was hard to write Malaysia history! That why I created two nation for one is Borneo island (Sabah & Sarawak) that was currently I used now, and the second is Malaya land which is she! I use female because at that time female was the more suffer than male! DX Actually, Malaya and Borneo Island never met each other but I made it for the drama, people! The king referred to Brunei because Sarawak at that time only consist Kuching and the rest is belong to Brunei. By the time British came, they bought Sarawak from Brunei and become theirs.

During World War 2, for 14 days the Malaya land had to face the Japanese cruelty before the British came again! Borneo Island doesn't take much of the consequences. After that, the people of Malaya land went against the British but not by fighting, using politics parties! The British saw this as a rational ways, so they gave them their independent. After that, I can't explain anymore! It's hard! DX

Oh, I gave Malaya name May which means _nursing mother_ because that… I don't know! Forgot! XP It also the various form of Mary which means _pearl_ because there were many pearls at the beach also _obstinacy _because the people at that time, many of them didn't accept the exist of foreigners at their country… Now, it's different! That's her name in British. For in Malay, her name was Marina which means _From the Sea _in Latin because most of their products were from the sea.

Next chapter; _Chapter 6: Her song_. Whose sang that song?

Sorry for the long A/N! And the bad english and grammar! My sis always helped me with it but she went to camp and home in June. My mother always busy so she couldn't help me anymore! DX I'm too shy to ask for help because I don't want to trouble other people! Sorry! *bow* That all's! Reviews are pleasant! Ciao~


	6. Her song

_Singing birds,  
__Soft cool breeze,_

'_What this? A song? Who could be-?'_ Alfred turned to find the one who sang the song. His eyes widen as he spotted the one who sang it.

'_What the-? I… Iggy?'_ It was England who sang the song. Even Malaysia had raised his head as soon as he heard the song and his eyes also stopped at England and widen like Alfred's.

"That song… You know it?" he asked as England walked closer to him.

_Things you should be remember,  
__And the song, that I sang,  
__At a field full of flowers._

Then, Arthur stopped right in front of the boy and took out a pocket knife from one of his pant pockets and cut the ropes that tying the boy to the chair. Every nation gasped at his action even Francis and Alfred.

"I-Iggy! What are you doing? He is dangerous!" shouted the American.

However, the Brit man deaf at the American words and continued with his work to cut the rope that tied the boy's arm. As soon as it the boy's arm freed, he hugged the boy and stroke his dark-brown hair while pulled the boy closer to him.

_I will hold you safe and warm,  
__So don't cry, I'll be with you,  
__Butterflies dancing gracefully,  
__Only for you, my dear…_

Hearing it made the boy cried even more as he let himself being hugged by the older nation.

_Don't worry, I am here,  
__So smile like a bright night star,  
__And your wish,  
__To the sky,  
__Will come true if you remember…_

The boy tears won't stop falling. He can't stop it even if he can. He wanted to stop the song from being sung. But… he won't do it. For long, he had lost the song. The song that only was heard when she was around. The song that was sang every time he cried, afraid and alone. That company him when he lonely. He missed that song. He missed it very much…

_And a song, that I sang,  
__Is your forever memory…_

By the end of the song, Malaysia brought his hand up and unconsciously hugged the older nation back with his head buried in the man chest. And he cried as much as he wanted to.

"I'm sorry… I was lonely… I though that if I didn't become a nation, then I won't suffered anymore. I don't want it… Because I'm a nation, I can't be with the humans. They won't let me… My kings… My old superiors… They won't let me be with the humans at my early age. I don't know what does it feels having a family, friends, and the one we love… She's my only company, my only friend and the one I only love… I don't want to feel it again. Feeling of losing something that important to me and my only treasure…" he confessed more while wiping his tears using the Brit cloth.

Arthur couldn't help but smile at the boy. The once boy who show them that he was not a weak now acted like a child who had lost his mother. In fact, he had lost his 'mother'.

"Don't worry. I'm still here, right? I'll be with you just like the song, Ria." He said softly at the boy ear followed by a chuckled. Suddenly, the boy stopped sobbing.

"Done yet?" but a knuckle flew from his chin causes him to stumble and landed on his butt.

"Iggy!" America shouted as every nation let out a shocked gasped. "Are you okay? I told you that-"

"Don't call me by that name!"

"What?" all they both could say as Alfred helped Arthur to sit and looked at the once again angry boy in confusion and puzzled at his word.

"Don't call me by that name! It's Rai! Raiman Phing! Not… not Riana…" he said as his voice became lower and lower so was his head to hide his blush. For once the entire of the room was silenced by the boy action but a laugh had snapped them out and brought them to reality. It was no one other than…

"I-Iggy? W-Why are you laughing?" asked the American confused at his brother figure acted.

"N-Nothing… It just… It just that I forgot… I'm sorry." He stopped laugh as he wiped away his tear of joy from the corner of his eye. Then, he stood up and walked toward Rai who still looked at the floor before softly brush his hair.

"Sorry, Rai. I always called you by that name, that why I forgot your real name… Sorry." He asked for apologized from the boy again and the boy slowly raised his head showing his now red face that match Lovino's tomatoes.

'_Cute…' _Arthur thought and that brought him a new idea. He left the boy and slowly walked toward a young Japanese man.

"Kiku, may I speak with you for a second?"

The man named Kiku looked at the Brit emerald eyes and answered, "What it is, Asa-san?"

"Well…" as he leaned forward to the Japanese man and whispered something to his ear. Upon hearing the whispered, Kiku lips turned into a smile or rather a smirked. Once he finished, he withdrew and looked at the Japanese eyes with a hope.

"Can you do it?"

"Of course, Asa-san. Now is fine."

"Perfect!" he shouted and with that the Japanese man stood and walked toward the boy. He then gripped the boy wrist and pulled him toward the door.

Confused with the man action, Rai tried to free from Kiku gripped on his wrist. "H-Hey! What are you doing? Where you're going to take me to?" he beamed at the man with various question.

"Just follow me!" all he answered and he followed the man out the room to another room. Meanwhile, as for Arthur, he just stood there with a happy face and a smile making the entire nation wandered what they were planned on the poor boy.

America and France went toward the smiling England. "Hey, Iggy. What are you whispering to Kiku?" asked the American as he stood by Brit right and the French man by the left. England turned to them with a smile and, "Just watch!"

30 minutes after that…

The room was very noisy until…

_BAM!_

"Alright! It's done!" Kiku shouted as soon as the door was swung opened. Then another voice was heard from the door.

"B-But, this is embarrassing! I know that this is Arthur's idea and I don't mind b-but this… And is the hairpin is really necessary?" said the familiar voice and it's belonged to Rai.

'_It's him! What does he had to do with hairpin? What does he embarrassing about?' _Alfred thought and so were the others except for Arthur whose smile now very wide that it almost reached his ears.

"Don't worry! You look fine and to my surprised very lovely!" by the end of his sentences, Kiku pulled someone out from the door and revealed a person that they familiar about.

Alfred could felt that his cheeks were getting red and hot seeing the figure in front of him.

* * *

End of chapter 6! And to my surprise, it work! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! XD I was listening to some music while wrote this and getting this very weird and crazy idea to continue this story! Want to know what it is? It's on the next chapter! No, the story hasn't finished yet! The problem of family relationship had solve now next on the romance problem! Yay! XD I think there are 6 more chapters and then, finish!

Oh ya! The song that I used was from the animated _'Anastasia'_, titled _'Once upon a December'_. I changed the lyrics so that it matched the story but used the same music. The original lyrics can be see at my bio.

Next chapter; _Chapter 7: Thank you_. What's happen next?

That all! Any reviews are accepted! Ciao~


	7. Thank you

Alfred could felt that his cheeks began to turn from pale peach to red apple as he saw the figure in front of him and widen his eyes. Arthur gave a big smile and a giggled. Francis eyes were also widen but shone with a naughty though and an evil smirk appeared on his lips. Some girls nation let out a high-pitched shriek especially Elizaveta who had her camera already in her hand. While the rest only awed and surprised at the scenery. Kiku grinned wider as the entire room resident admire at his work. While Rai… well, he's the victim.

'_This is embarrassing!' _he though as his face also become red as tomato. _'How did I involve in this? Wearing a… short dress…' _as he looked at the cloth that he wore. It was a short kimono that was knee length. The robe was a blue silk complete with a pale green sash tied by a red string and decorated by green-grass patterns that form a big bow behind his back. The selves were long until it almost reach his ankle and complete with a light purple laces inside it. He wore long white socks that reach his knees and a pair of wood base platform heels that one inch high. The white plum blossom hairpin was placed at the left side of his head complete with a long nice blue ribbon. He pulled the robe to cover his bare fair skin knees.

Slowly, Arthur walked toward Rai and stopped in front of the shy boy as he scanned him from his head to his feet. Satisfy with it, he bent to pat the boy head and, "I can't believe that I actually seen you again in a dress. You never changed no matter what kind of dress you wore and also when you're hair was short. Plus, you're even cuter without those glasses on." The boy just looked away as his face become redder at those facts.

"'Again'?" asked the Japanese man as he realized what Arthur had said and gained everyone attention except for Rai. "What do you means 'again', Asa-san?" he asked with a confused face.

England looked at the man puzzled face before opened his mouth to speak.

"It's seemed that you don't remember anything back there, Kiku. Well, you see…" as he stood straight and looked straight into the Japanese eyes. "At his early ages, he was the princess."

"WHAT?" every nation shouted in shocked but the British man only chuckled at their acted.

"The king saw him very delicate and beautiful that he mistook him as a girl and took him as his princess. Only after I took him that he realized that he was a boy but he continued became a girl until he got his independent." He continued to explain and they all nodded at it as if they understood everything the Brit man said. "But I like to see your long hair again. It was beautiful…"

Without his knowledge, Francis had already stood behind Arthur with a naughty smirk on. He then shove away the Brit man and knelt in front of the now girl boy while pulled out a red rose out of no where.

"Take this _Mon cher_. It's the symbol of my love to you…" Francis said in a romantic way. Confused with the French man way of talked, he responded it with a soft voice. "Emm… France, right? I kind of like white rose better than the red one…"

One hour later…

"It's okay if we let him like that? Did I say something wrong? I mean he's had been crying at the corner for about one hour…" Rai asked his former guardian.

"It's okay, lad. You're answer had safe your self from being rape… I don't want your virginity to been taken away by someone like him."

Upon hearing it, Francis immediately stood up and charged toward the stunned boy.

"Come _Cheri_. Let me take you aw-"suddenly America attacked him from side causes the French man to hit the wall very hard. He immediately charged toward Malaysia while pushed the Brit aside and picked him up. Then, he threw the boy over his shoulder.

"H-Hey, what are you doing, you git!" England barked as he tried to prevent himself from hitting the wall. Meanwhile Rai was speechless as his brain tried to register what had just happened.

"If he your former territories, then he my relatives. I won't let any relative of mine being rape by other people after what had happened to Mattie especially that Francis!" he shouted as he made his way toward the door. Hearing his name being called, it's the Canadian face turned to become red before he shouted back. "A-Al! Don't say something embarrassing in front of others!"

Alfred turned to his twin while holding the boy on his right shoulder with his 'hero' smile. "Well, I'm off to save the princess from the villains!"

Rai gasped at his words and shouted back. "P-Princess?"

"Yeah! You're the princess once, right?"

"Y-Yeah! But that was a long time ago! And who the 'villains' are you talking about?"

"Them of course!" as he pointed at the crowd of nations.

"WHAT?" all of them shouted except for a few girls who busied taking pictures and shriek at the scenery.

"Uh oh! Got to go!" he dashed down the hallway while still holding Malaysia on his shoulder. Then, they heard a loud noise and many footsteps from their back. Rai gasped at it cause Alfred to turned and found out that they being chased.

"Hey, you git! Put him down!"

"America-san! How dare you say that I'm evil!"

"He had become one with other nation. Then, he must be willing to become one with me, da."

"Hey, kid! How dare you say the awesome is the villain! That's so un-awesome!"

"Oh! Come on America! Let me take more pictures of you two!"

And many more screamed and shouted from the nation that chased after them. Alfred ran as fast as he could, out the building through the front door and entered the garden. He had the bright idea as they entered the garden. He then ran straight forward and entered the garden's maze.

'_This is my place, so I'm the only who knew the way out of this maze!'_ he thought as he grinned become wider. He turned right, then left and ran and repeated the same process until they were out of the maze.

They heard no more screamed and footsteps which means that they had lost the angry mobs and he continued to run. Then, they heard someone screaming from the garden's maze. "Oh, come on! This isn't fair!"

Alfred continued his ran until they reached the end of the garden that was near the forest divided by tall fences. Alfred stopped as he stood in the middle of the garden as he corrected the boy position that now in his arm in bridal style.

"Okay, we're safe now. You can open your eyes now."

The boy slowly opened his eyes that shut along the chased and the first thing he saw was a petal.

'_Rose petal?'_ as he opened his hand and the rose petal fell on his hand. Then, he turned his head and awed at the scenery in front of him. They now at a field full of roses. Much kind of roses with different colors and very colorful in his eyes with the clear blue sky and the sun shone from above them.

Alfred decided to put him down and he do it carefully afraid that the little man would broke into pieces if he careless. After that, he stood beside the boy and drank the panorama tic scene with the boy before he happened to see a white rose by his left.

He bent to pick the rose and gave it to the stunned boy by his right. "Here…"

"Hah?" all Rai could said as he confused by the rose in the American hand.

"You prefer white rose than the red rose, right? So… Here…"

"O-Oh!" he said while took the rose from Alfred hand and brought it up to his face as if to hide his blush from the man. "T-Thank you…" he said behind the rose.

Alfred could felt that his cheeks burn once again as he turned away from the boy to hide it and coughed before he said, "N-No need to thank me. I just happened to see it, so I picked it up for you…"

"O-Oh…" and a silent occurred between these two in a long time. Only the breeze that dared to make the sound as they blew more rose petals into the air before Rai decided to break the uncomfortable silent.

"Back at my place…"

"What?"

"Back at my place, a long time ago, there was a field full of white roses only. Everyday, I'll walk with her and together we played there until the sun was set, that when we finally went home… But…" he stopped suddenly causes Alfred to turn to face with him and surprised to find that he cried once more.

"That place had gone. It was burned down for the British to make a farm there. That was the only place that contained lots of my memories with her. If I planted a field of roses, it won't use. My country weather is not suitable for the flowers to grow…" he cried more. Then, he felt two strong arms wrapped around him and brought him closer to a broad chest. His eyes widen to find that it was Alfred.

"Don't worry. You can come here if you want to see white rose. I'll fetch you from the airport. But you have to call me first if you come by." He whispered to the boy ear. He then let go of the boy and met with the dark-brown shiny eyes.

"It's okay if I do that?" he asked with big puppy eyes. Alfred gave out a faint laughed as he wiped away the boy tears with his thumb.

"Of course! After all, you're country had close relationship with my country."

"Then, here!" he said as he handed him the white rose that was given by Alfred to him.

"What? But it's yours."

"Don't you know what white rose use to express?"

"Hmm? You means feeling?" and got a nodded from the boy as the answer.

"Every rose colors had it own feelings. Red rose to express love, yellow to express congratulations and white to express thank you. So, I gave you the white to say…" He smiled before he continued. "Thank you."

Alfred watched the boy with an awed before he also put on his smiling face.

"Then, I gave you back. To say thank you also…"

Confused, the boy titled his head as he said, "For what?"

"For being my friend."

Realized what had the American said, he took back the rose and said, "Oh, okay. Then, can we go back now? I can't stand using this outfit all day long."

Then, Alfred realizes that Rai still wore Kiku's short kimono before agreed to go back the building.

"Plus, I have to go home to fetch my glasses since I lost them at the beach and I'm having headache for seeing everything in blur." as he turned around and walked toward the building. Alfred followed behind him with silence with his head ducked below at his feet.

'_You don't know what the other meaning of that rose you received from me…'_

* * *

End of chapter 7. That the crazy idea I talked about! The cross-dressing and the chased! XDXDXD

On the previous chapter, I mentioned Malaysia names that were Raiman for boy and Riana for girl because if you shorten both names, it will become Rai and Ria! Easy right? XD

Actually, the English rose couldn't grow well at Malaysia because of the tropical climate. The only place for the roses grow well is at Cameron Highlands at Pahang. They said it was cold there because I myself never went there. XD However, Malaysia do have it own rose and I forget it scientific name because it freaking too long! XP It different from the west rose by size, color and number of petals…

Next chapter; _Chapter 8: A Jealous American? _What is going on with Alfred???

That's all! Any reviews are taken by open hand! Ciao~


	8. A Jealous American?

"Tell me, why we came here again?"

"For the last time, we came to visit him. You never visit him before, right?"

"Okay, then why we have to bring these two?" said an American to his former guardian as he pointed two blond behind them.

"That because Francis said that he wanted to see Rai's country and Matt has something to say to him." He replied as they continued to walk toward a big white house with a large garden but kind of lonely since it surrounded by forest and none houses. Earlier Malaysia had sent one of his drivers to fetch them at the airport and stopped in front of a big white villa. Arthur said that this was Rai second house and was used when other nation came to his country.

As they about to knock the door, they heard a growled.

"Hey, whose stomach is growling? Alfred?" said the Brit as he gave America a hard glared.

Quickly, Alfred shook his head as he raised both of his hand and waved as if to say 'no'. "Hey! I eat a lot doesn't mean my stomach growled loudly!"

"Ah, so you are hungry," respond the French man while the young Canadian just nodded at the statement.

"No! It just-"he stopped as he spotted something behind both Francis and Matthew but it seems that they didn't even realized about it. Slowly he raised his hand as he pointed the thing behind them with a shook hand and voice.

"M-Matt! F-Francis! B-Behind you…"

"What?" Francis replied as he and the Canadian turned around their back and shocked at what they found.

"W-What this? A tiger? H-How it got here?" Canada said while hugging his Kumajiro closer and went closer to his father figure.

The tiger roared at them causes them to step backward until their back hit the door. They shut their eyes as they waited for the tiger to eat them but a voice stopped the tiger to do so.

"Stop, Leon! Don't hurt them! They are our guest!" Alfred opened his eyes and turned to his right to meet with Rai. Rai went to his tiger and patted him on the head. The tiger purred at it and sat beside him before Rai turned to them.

"I'm sorry about that. We rarely got guest especially from the Europeans and Western. Forgive Leon. He just being protective," he said as he gave them a smile and rubbed his tiger head softly.

"Oh… That's Leon? I thought he was a cat. He was very small when I first met with him," Arthur said as he slowly walked toward Rai but stopped as Leon roared at him again.

"Leon!" Rai stopped his tiger from continuing to roar at his father figure. He sighed and continued, "Maybe it better if I bring to that place quickly before Leon eat one of you guys. Please follow me to the back lawn," as he escorted them to the back of his home. Alfred took this opportunity to scan at Rai appearance. Today, he wore Malay traditional cloth, _Baju Melayu_. It was white in color and the sleeves were long until it almost reached the center of his palm hand. The collar was rectangular-shape upwards complete with three small onyx diamond buttons connected by a thin silver small string-like thing. The top was above his knee and the trouser was long below his ankle. His round glasses looked fit with his eyes and his hair was stayed natural like the day they first met. He wore a short wood platform heels.

'_Oh! No wonder he able to walk with that one-inch platform heels the other day!' _Alfred thought.

As they reached the garden, they saw several of flowers with different shape and color. It was also decorated with a small fountain behind the fish ponds and white Spider Lilies surrounded it while various orchids hanged at the fountain. At the middle was a small white summer house with green pointy roof. Morning Glory swirled around its five pillars beautifully. Meanwhile, behind the peach red bricked gates was a green forest.

"Oh, _Mon dieu_. What beautiful scenery," Francis said as he walked toward the pond.

"Thank you, Francis," Rai replied.

"_Tuan, teh sudah dihidangkan,_" said one of his maids as she brought a tray with cups, pot, and some Malay snacks that was soon placed at the table at the summer house.

"_Terima kasih. Awak boleh sambung dengan kerja awak._" He smiled as his maid bowed at them and went inside the villa through the glass door. Then, he invited them to sit at the table and they obeyed him and sat at the table while he poured the tea into the enchanted white decorated with small blue flower cups with carefully. Arthur was amazed that Rai still remembered how to do it even though he never taught him before.

'_He must be learnt by watching me every time we had tea…' _Arthur though as he smiled at him and Rai smiled back at him. Then, Rai took sit between Alfred and Arthur.

"Come here, Leon," Rai called over his pet as it when near him and actually sat next to him without roaring at his family again. "Good…" he said as he smiled and rubbed its head softly. Then, he turned to his guest and spoke, "Glad you come here at my country. I hope you didn't mind the heat."

"Oh, n-no… Not at all…" replied the Canadian nervous still clutching his bear tightly.

Rai smiled at the Canadian acted not noticed that Alfred was watching him and Matthew. He then took sipped of his own tea before turning back to them. "Are you enjoying the view of my countries?"

"Yes. Yes, we do," Arthur replied to represent them. Rai smiled at his answered and talked some more with them. He wanted to know what they though of him and they wanted to know his hearts and feelings. They were laughed and had fun with their conversation but somehow, Alfred didn't join them. Well, that unusually.

All day, he watched at the boy next to him who laughed and talked with his family. After he caught himself watching the boy, he shook his head and stood up from his place. Noticed that the man beside him suddenly stood, Rai turned to his left and face the American.

"Ame- I mean Alfred. Where are you going?" he asked with curiosity.

Alfred looked at the dark brown eyes as he gave his answered in low tone, "Out for walk…" and made his way toward the black door-like gate at the right of the gate. He opened it and walked out of their sight into a field of grass. Weird because not far from where he stood, there was a big Willow tree and there was only one! So he went under it and lied down as he felt the warm cool breeze hit his hair gently. It made him sleepy with the bright noon sun and the birds flew and singing it lullaby. He was about to close his eyes but snapped opened as he smell something weird. It's the familiar scent.

'_White rose? But I thought-. '_He sat up to find that a white rose was right in front of him. He turned right to meet the owner of the rose.

"Rai…"

Rai then went sat beside him with the rose still in his hand. He looked some what sad.

"Are you not like my country?" he asked with a sad tone.

"W-What? No… I like your country… It just that…" he answered as his voice getting lower and lower.

Seeing that his question making the American become miserable, an idea flicked in his mind. He opened his mouth and singing.

_It's time to go to bed,  
__And wonder to where,  
__The moon will go in the night sky._

Alfred then looked at Rai and awed at him. _'His voice so soft and calm like the wind…'_ he thought to himself and continued to hear him sang while closed his eyes.

_You can float in your dream,  
__Or gaze at the shadows,  
__In your quiet loneliness.  
__You can sing a song,  
__And connect your feelings,  
__To greet this new day.  
__You can grieve at a parting,  
__Or admire the old days,  
__Still, it will be sad.  
__May it be crimson hairs,  
__Or crimson clouds,  
__I will reflect them._

_The breath of my singing,  
__Will last all the night,  
__So it can reach that person,  
__But I wonder when…?_

_You can float through the sky,  
__Or look to the moon,  
__In your quiet loneliness.  
__You can deepen your bonds,  
__Or exchange vows,  
__To bid farewell to yesterday.  
__You can remember a meeting,  
__Or forget the present,  
__Still it will be lonely.  
__May it be a nostalgic voice,  
__Or the whispers of the moon,  
__I will shiver to them._

_This song will be sung by our two voices,  
__And will ride the wind,  
__And it will dance eternally through the sky,  
__I wonder to where it will go…?_

He ended his song and silence occurred between them. He then looked at Alfred and smiled as he saw a smiling face of the one true American. Slowly, Alfred opened his eyes and looked to his right to meet with a sweet smile of the Malay boy and the scent of the white rose that was blew up by the wind.

Alfred could felt that his cheeks turning crimson but thanks to the Willow tree shaded, it hid it from the boy sight. Then, a shouted was heard from Rai's villa caught both attention.

"Oi! You two! It's almost launch time! Come inside!" shouted a Brit man that stood by the opened gate.

Rai stood up and offered Alfred a hand. Alfred took it and let himself being pulled by the small boy. After that, he stood on his own feet and both of them walked side by side toward the British. As they came near, Rai quicken his pace toward Arthur and smiled happily to him. Alfred saw this and uncomfortable feelings built in his chest.

'_What this? This feelings again! Why it hurt so much after seeing them?' _he though with his eyes narrowed at those two in front of him and they were happy with each other.

'_What is this feeling? I don't want it! I-I… I don't want to see them together!'_

* * *

Translation:

-_Mon dieu_ - My god (right? Correct me if wrong!)

-"_Tuan, teh sudah dihidangkan." _- Sir/Master, the teas had served.

-"_Terima kasih. Awak boleh sambung dengan kerja awak_." - Thank you. You may continued with your works.

End of chapter… er… eight! Oh, so long I lost track of the chapters… No wonder! Oh, thanks for my readers who loves this story! I'm really appreciated it! Thank you! *bow*

Oh, from now on I'll use human names so you guys won't confuse. Are you agreeing? I want opinion.

And I realized that many parts of my stories were from America POV! **What? I thought Malaysia was supposed to be the MC! Why America? **I also don't know. **Don't ask!**

To **Ar Tonelico** fans out there, you must know this song! Yes, this song was sung by _Reisha a.k.a. Akiko Shikata_ from** Ar Tonelico 2 – Melody of Metafalica**! The title was _Reisha no Komoriuta (Reisha's Lullaby)._ It was in Japanese but I can't find the Japanese lyrics! TT^TT The one I found was on kanji and I can't read it! TT0TT Sorry for 1, 000, 000, 000 hits!

I kind of obsess by inserting songs in my fanfic. I'm now in search of songs for one of my fanfic. Suggestion is accept! Any kind of songs I take as long as it soft. I don't care what language it in, that's better but it nice if it has English subtitles so I can understand it…

Next chapter, _Chapter 9: Feelings_. From America's POV. He needs helps and who he asks for help? His family! Of course!

That's all! All reviews are accepted! Ciao~


	9. Feelings

America was standing in front of Francis door. He was… nervous. He didn't know whether he should asked Francis or other people. But he really needed helps. Shut his eyes and with all bravery that he managed to gather, he knocked the door.

_Knock! Knock!_

It was greeted by a soft French word. Francis opened the door, surprised to find that it was Alfred at the door.

"A-Alfred? Why are you-?"

"I-I really need your help!" Alfred shouted stopping the French man from continuing his sentences.

Francis raised one of his fined brows in confusion. "It was rarely for you to ask me some help. Look, if this about war, I can't-"

Once again, Alfred interrupted Francis sentences. "No! It's not that… It… it was…" he looked down at his feet with a blush on his face.

Seeing the strong loud nation in front of him acting weird, he leaned forward enough to see his face. Once he saw that this nation was blushing, he straighten himself and gave a small chuckled. Smiling, he stepped aside and invited the blonde to come in. "I see… Well, then. Come in."

Raised his head, Alfred tried to hiding his blushed and went inside. After that, Francis closed the door and escorted the young nation to his living room. "Now, make your self at home. I'll make you some tea."

As he about to leave the nation, he stopped and turned over to his shoulder. "Oh! Gil, Tonio and Mathieu are also there. So, be nice." He smiled and gone to his kitchen.

Alfred stunned for awhile. _'What? They… are here?'_ He poked his head at the living room and saw that those three were chatting happily until Matthew noticed him. He turned to Alfred and called him. "Al. You're here." With that, the two of them turned their head toward Alfred who still stood by the doorframe.

Gilbert grinned and tried to talk to Alfred. "Hey! Are you going to sit with us or what? You can't stand there all day."

"_Sí_! _Sí_! Sit with us, _amigo_!" invited the cheerful Spaniard.

Alfred snapped into reality and immediately sat beside Antonio. He then looked around. Antonio was sat at one of the single chair while Matthew and Gilbert sat at twin chair and closed to each other also. Alfred raised one of his brows, puzzled at his brother and the ex-nation connection.

He was about to say something until Francis came with his tea and set it on the table in front of Alfred and took seat across Antonio. He sat and cross his leg as he looked at the American with curiosity. "So, _Mon cher_. Who do you want to talk about?"

Alfred chocked at his tea, Matthew went to his brother to pat on his back while the other two looked at Francis puzzled. Okay! That was too… straight-forward.

"What are you talking about, Francis?" asked Gilbert with his eyes narrowed.

Francis chuckled and continued to talk. "Well, _Mon amies_. I believe that what he want to talk about, right?" he said as he looked back at now calmed Alfred. Alfred bowed his head and gave them a slowed nodded as his face turned a shade of scarlet. Matthew looked at his brother's face and noticed that he was blushing; he giggled and smiled at him.

"It was him, right?" he said as thought as he able to read his mind. However, Alfred had lowered his head only to make Matthew giggled again followed by Francis.

"_Chíka_! You too?" asked a shocked Spaniard as he widened his eyes.

"Hey! We kind of LOST here! Mind to tell us what happened?" yelled a panicked albino as he chick chirped angrily. It's looked like someone had waked him up from his sleep.

"Oh, silly Gilbert. Do you remember the boy that beat you?" Matthew asked as he looked at his lover with a concern face.

"You mean, 'the cross-dresser boy'. _Ja_! I remember him. I have to admit that he kind of cute in that dress. I wander when will you get in one those, Mattie?" Gilbert responded as he gave an anonymous chuckled.

Matthew groaned at him. "For your information, I AM NOT going to wear girl's clothes. Plus, he's once had to wear that clothes so he had used to it but why is he still embarrassing?" he titled his head at the question but quickly shook his head from the question. "Anyway, that the point. Alfred is in love! Finally you said it!" he said happily but that smile faded as he saw that Alfred face was not blushing but sad?

"What's wrong, Alfred? Isn't that the good news? Al?" he called after his brother, shook him and looked like he's going to cry anytime.

Al closed his eyes as he opened his mouth. "No. That wasn't it…"

"Then, what was it? Al? Al?" asked Matt, curiosity powered him.

"Your feelings. You're confused with your feelings…." Francis helped Alfred to replied Matthew curiosity.

"What do you mean, _papa_?"

"Let's hear the explanation from that person it self. Alfred?" Francis ended as the entire room resident turned attention toward the depress boy.

Alfred slowly raised his head and started to speak. "What Francis said was right. I'm confused with my own feelings."

"With who, Al? Who was it?" Matthew depressed to know the answered. He was now knelt beside Al, holding his hand tighter worried about his dear brother. He doesn't believe that the self proclaiming hero and the noisy loud happy Alfred, the United State of America were now defeated by his own feelings.

"Rai… And Arthur…" he answered with a lower tone. Matthew widen his eyes, Francis had expected that to come from his mouth and the other two… well, seem surprised with it.

Alfred gave a sighed as he continued, "When I saw them together, my heart… it seems like it was stabbed by million pieces of needles. It really hurt. Many times, I told my self that I don't want 'that' feelings. But it won't go away. I'm glad seeing Arthur happy but when I saw him happy with Rai, it's like… I don't know. It's like my self broken into pieces."

Francis nodded at Alfred confession. "I have one question. Are you jealous of Rai or Arthur?"

"What?" all Alfred could say.

Francis sighed and looked at his tea cup in his hand with half-lidded eyes. "The way you spoke about Arthur liked you jealous of him and the way you spoke about Rai was liked you hated him. But you seem soft when you talked about both of them. What is really your true heart want?" he asked confidently like a father without raised his head.

Alfred looked at Francis with widen eyes. Then, he ducked his head and answered, "That's the reason I came to you. I wanted to know what my heart wants. Which one I'm really into…"

"Then, Alfred. _Cher_, I have one more question. Which will you choose? Red rose or White rose?" Francis asked again but this time he raised his head, looked at Alfred with his half-lidded eyes and a smirked. All of them including Alfred looked at Francis puzzled.

"Francis. What does those damn flowers had to do with the kid problem?" The albino scarlet eyes glowing with many questions at the French man question.

Francis only chuckled and responded, "Just answer. You will know."

"Fine. Let's see, yours was red, so I rather picked white." Alfred answered only get another chuckled from Francis. He then stopped and looked Alfred with a grinning yet soft face.

"I see… So you had made your choice."

"Huh?"

"You like _petite _Rai than _L'Angleterre_. That means your heart is possessed to Rai."

"What?" the entire room shouted with confusion.

"Don't you remember what he said when I gave him the red rose?"

"'_I kind of like white rose better than the red one'_…" Alfred imitation Rai's sentences when they were at the meeting room a few weeks ago.

"It's… It's the same answer…" Matthew couldn't believe those two had said the same sentences at different time and places.

"Heh! Who would know? One sentence made a big difference to the 'hero' life! _Felicitaciones, Mon amie_!" chirped a cheerful Spaniard as he wrapped one of his arm around the American shoulder.

Meanwhile, Alfred still stunned by the shocked news. Matthew happily hugged his brother knowing that his brother was really in love. "You're hear that Alfred! You hear that! Al? Alfred? Hello!" he tried his best to call his brother but him still in the same state. "No use. I can't wake him up!"

"You can't. But 'he' can," said Francis suddenly surprising them.

"What do you mean 'he', Francis? And where have you been while we tried to wake him up?" asked Gilbert as he gave him a confused looked.

"I got a phone call from my boss that 'he' going to come. I think that this 'person' also can wake him up."

Then, a knocked was heard at Francis door.

"Ah, that must be him," he said as he went to the door to greet that person. Then, Francis brought someone to the living room and they were shocked when they found out who it was.

"R-Rai?"

Rai looked into the living room and surprised to see more people at Francis house. "Oh! Hello, Matthew. What are you doing here? What? Alfred? What's wrong with you?" he said as he walked closer to Alfred.

He was now stood beside Alfred and touched his left arm. Alfred was surprised by the soft touched and the white rose scent. He turned to left, shocked to find that the boy that they talked a few minutes ago was now stood beside him. He could felt that his heart beat fast and his face blushing.

Matthew realized that his brother move, tried to talk to him. "Al, are you alright? What happened to you?"

"Huh? What? Matt! I… I…" Everyone silenced for awhile to wait for Alfred to respond. The American was felt uncomfortable at the weird silenced, decided to change the topic.

"N-Nothing… Anyway, what are you doing here, Rai?" he asked as he turned to face the boy next to him and controlled the blushing that tried to creep to his cheeks and his shook voice.

Confused with the American acted, he just answered the question. "I-I was here to see Francis about the share…"

"Share?"

"Y-Yeah… Country business," he added.

"Oh…" all Alfred could say. "Well, then. I'm going now."

"So soon?"

"Y-Yup. I got l-lot of papers work. See ya'," he quickly answered and dashed toward the door.

"Matthew? What's wrong with him? Is he sick?" Rai finally asked Matt about the odd American attitude. Matthew just smile and, "Yeah, bad one. Love sick…"

"Huh? What?" he confused with the Canadian words while the other three giggled at the American.

"Nothing special, _Cher._ Come, there's a lot we have to explain about the share," Francis tried to get the younger nation attention and invited him to seat. Rai took his invitation and sat at the kitchen with Francis. The other three followed him to make sure that Francis didn't do anything to Alfred's future boyfriend.

Matthew smiled as he thought that maybe this stubborn nation able to change his brother life.

'_I hope that nothing would stop their love from blossoming…' _he though to himself.

* * *

Translation:

_Felicitaciones, Mon amie _- Congratulation, my friend! (I believe that what it means... Google translation! Correct me if wrong...)

End of chapter 9! And I think it a bit confused if you read it once again but I like the way there were connected by one sentence! XD For the mean time, let use this one for awhile until my beta reader had finished her… job.

The share that Rai meant was about one of France… I don't know whether he a businessman or whatever. He said that Malaysia had the most effective and balance share and recommended the European and Western to buy share at Malaysia. Usually, companies and business people who would buy share. Ah, forgot about this if you don't know what I meant.

Next chapter, _Chapter 10: Who else?_. Alfred realizes that he in love but of course! No pain, no game! He will meet with his rival. Maybe a few… And there's some warning but I have to said it will be going to be my favourite chapter!

That's all! All reviews are accepted! Ciao~


	10. Who else?

Halo!

I do this to give some warning(s)!

**Warning: **Yaoi! Eh, but I'll still rate it T… You will know why. Oh, human and some countries names. It will switch so pay attention. Some new characters and of course OOC especially America and OC!Malaysia… And more angst! **I think you guys will hate me after this…**

* * *

Alfred saw him at the conference. At last, Rai agreed to come. He sat with his ASEAN brothers and sisters.

During the conference, Alfred saw that he was happy with his fellow ASEAN especially there's one nation, Indonesia that always tried to start arguing with him but being stopped by Philippines and Vietnam. At least they sat three chairs away from each other. However, he could see the other's eyes shone disappointed when Rai didn't arguing with him.

'_Maybe just like what they said. If I didn't make my move, someone will take him first,' _he thought as he looked at Germany who continued to give the talked.

A few hours later, they had break for lunch. Alfred wanted to invite him but Rai had already gone with his fellow ASEAN. So, Alfred decided to have lunch with his family.

However, during the lunch…

"What's wrong, Al? Are you sick, eh?" asked a Canadian as he looked at his twin brother with a worry face.

"Hey, lad. Don't play with your food! Eat it!" scolded Arthur at his former colony.

Alfred sighed as he stood up and proceed to leave.

"Now, where are you going?" Arthur beamed at Alfred. "Back to the building…" he answered short and quickly walked toward where they had came from earlier.

All three of them just looked at him as he continued to walk. With confused face; Arthur looked at both of them and asked, "What's really happened to him? Are you involved in it, Francis?"

The French man looked at the Brit with one of his eyebrows raised but returned to his food. "Why don't you ask him?"

As for Alfred…

He was about to touched the door knob until he heard a sound coming from the other side of the building. He went there and nothing was there. So, he walked to search for the source of the sound until something on the ground near a tree that attracted him. He went to it and picked it up.

"A glasses? What the-?"

"Look out below!" screamed a voice from the tree and next thing he knew, something fell on him with his back and head hit the ground while the 'thing' somehow sat on his stomach.

"Wuah! S-Sorry! I didn't mean to! I didn't know there was someone else below the tree!" the 'thing' on him spoke nervously and guilty.

'_The voice sound familiar…' _thought Alfred and he opened his eyes slowly. "Rai…" he said as he recognized the 'thing' that sat on him.

"Alfred?" Rai responded with his arm both lifted upon his chest as if he was holding something that very precious in it.

"What are you doing up there?"

"Oh! It was because of this little guy," he answered as he revealed the thing that he kept under his arm.

"A cat?" Rai nodded.

"I was on my way to enter the building until I heard a mew and I went here to check up. I saw him stuck at the tree, so I decided to climb the tree to rescue him. But on my way to climb down the tree, I lost my glasses. I had no choice but to jump since the last thing I saw was I was only a few feet from the ground," he explained as one of his hands rubbed his head.

"Yeah…" Then, he noticed that Rai's fingers and hands were wounded with the blood still flowed out of it. He sat up caused the boy to sit on his lap and he took the boy hand that was used to rub his head earlier to his own. "What this?" he asked as he scanned the wound.

"O-Oh… This? I was having difficulty to go closer to him. Ah! Don't worry! When I got Leon for the first time, he also sometimes clawing and bite but I already get used to it…" he responded nervously as if he was controlling his voice and his cheeks were tinted pink.

Alfred suddenly scooped him up, bridal style and stood up. Then, he ran toward the front door of the building while carrying the small nation and the small nation holding the cat tightly afraid that it will fell anytime.

"W-Where are we going?"

"We need to treat you. Your wound will be affected if we didn't treat it well."

He looked up and saw the determined face of an American. Once he made those face, you can't stopped him.

Rai now sat on a table in one of Alfred's many rooms. The cat slept on his lap while Alfred treated his hands and fingers. Once finished, Alfred put everything inside the aid kit and stood, walked to the book rack.

"Thanks," mumbled the young nation.

Alfred smiled as he answered, "Don't worry. I'm everyone hero after all. I can do anything," he laughed and put the aid kit on the most top shelf. He turned to find that the Malay boy rubbed the sleepy cat softly while smiling. Alfred couldn't help but blushed at the sight. He shook his head and decided to sit at the chair in front of the boy that he used earlier. He then tried to make a conversation with him to avoid the uncomfortable silence.

"So, you're okay now?" he started.

"What?"

"I mean, you not hate us anymore?"

"No."

"Arthur?"

Rai raised his head from the cat and looked at Alfred in the eye. "Him also…" and gave Alfred his sweetest smile.

Alfred couldn't hold it longer. He stood up causes the chair to knock out and fell to the ground. He grabbed the boy's right hand which was used to rub the cat by the wrist and brought it up meanwhile his other hand rest behind the boy's neck. Then, he leaned forward and crushed their lips together.

Rai was stunned by the sudden contact for a few seconds, then he realized what had happened and tried to push the American away. However, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't do it! Every time his free hand hit the broad chest, it was like thrown a piece of paper against the wall! He was struggling to free from him but the American was too strong!

Alfred realized that he wanted more from the boy. He's tongue licked the boy's lips demanded for it to open but Rai won't give him the access. Then, an idea clicked on the American head. He slide his hand from Rai's neck to the waist gently cause the young nation to shudder. That hand had found it way to slip under Rai shirt and touched the boy fair skin.

Rai was surprised and gasped by the sudden touched causes his mouth to open to give a moan and Alfred took this as an opportunity as he slides his tongue to invade the boy mouth. The Malay boy couldn't help but blushed heavily as Alfred tongue traveled around his mouth while his free hand gripped tightly on the older nation shirt.

Then, what it felt like forever, Alfred withdrew and both of them panting hard for air. He then looked at the nation beneath him only to meet with half-lidded brown eyes and reddish face. He leaned to Rai ear and licked it before he whispered something that had made Rai eyes to widen and stunned at the same time. He then proceeds to the boy neck and kissed, licked and nipped it causes the brunette nation to moan louder and demanded him to stop.

"P-Please… Ah… A-Alfred… S-Sto-ah-op…" he demanded more as he bit his lower lips to prevent the moan from escaping. However, Alfred doesn't showed any signed to stop and kept on pushed him until he had his back met with the table and Alfred was now on top of him with both his feet knelt on each side of his tight. The cat had waked from the sudden movement and was now slept at the nearby couch.

Rai now really, REALLY blushed now and wished that he was with his fellow ASEAN right now! He regreted for leaving them earlier. Alfred leaned forward and kissed him again but this time not by force. It was a passionate, sweet and gentle kiss. He surprised that Alfred also had this side because he always energetic and active but of course. Everyone had gentle side even the nation. He started to enjoy his gentle side.

So, he let Alfred did what he wished and slowly closed his eye with his hand still pinned by the American at the wrist and the other hand rested on the other side of his head. Meanwhile, America free hand made a move by loosen Rai's tie and unbuttoned the first button. Before Alfred could go any further, suddenly…

_BAM!_

The door suddenly swung brutally causes both paired to stop what they were doing and both eyes gazed at the new comer. The door revealed a tanned skin man with black hair and eyes that almost as tall as America. Rai eyes were widening as he recognized who it was.

"Nesia…" he said softly as he got up using his free hand elbow to get the good view.

Indonesia was stunned at first then suddenly his eyes changed into angry eyes as he charged toward America and grabbed him by the collar. Then, he slammed him to the wall with those eyes.

"Get away from him! You're not eligible for him!" he barked at him. Rai who saw this immediately stood up and gripped at Indonesia arm. "Stop it, Nesia! Stop! Put him down!"

Then, more people came. It was his fellow ASEAN. "Nesia!" shouted Philippines as she went to him. Next, Thailand, Vietnam and Cambodia joined her to help the painful American while the other small nations stood at the door frame afraid at the angry Indonesian. After a few struggled and shouted, the South-East Asia countries able to free the American with Vietnam and Malaysia by his side, while Thailand and Cambodia hold tight on Indonesia incase he tried to attack America.

"Stop it, Nesia! Thailand! Cambodia! Take Nesia to outside, now," Philippines ordered acted as the ASEAN guardian and both of them nodded as they took Indonesia out. Then, she turned to the three on the floor. "Come, Malaysia. We need to talk about this," she said seriously.

Malaysia nodded and stood up but America stopped him as he grabbed his wrist. He also then stood up with the help of Vietnam since he had been punched by Indonesia earlier. "You dropped this," he said as he took something out of his pocket. He almost forgot to return it. He was relief to find that it still in one piece.

Malaysia looked at it before took it. "My glasses. Thank you," he spoke and gave him a smiled before he turned on his heel. He walked side by side with Philippines and Vietnam followed them from behind leaving the American alone.

"It's best if you don't show up at the meeting after this break. I think Malaysia also won't show up after this," Vietnam said.

Alfred sighed and spoke. "Don't tell England the truth. He'll surely kill me and Indonesia. I don't want to end up being lecture by him." Vietnam smiled and nodded before closed the door leaving Alfred alone.

He sighed as he walked to his book shelf and took the aid kit to treat himself. After done with that, he returned to the couch. That when he noticed the cat still asleep on the couch. He grinned as he sat beside the cat and took it to his lap. Surprising, the cat found that it was comfortable to sat on the American lap and he dozed again on the lap. He then turned to look at the window as his smirked became wider.

_'Not e__ligible, huh? I think I will win him first before that Indonesian kid gets him…' _he thought as he rubbed the cat's fur causes the cat to purr at it. _'Also, I left something that said that he belonged to me…'_

Meanwhile, at Malaysia room, still at the conference building…

Rai was looking at the window which was facing the tree that he climbed earlier and fell on Alfred. He laughed as he recalled the memory until the door opened and he turned to it.

"What it is, Nesia?" he asked as he titled his head in confusion. While Indonesia with his determined face, walked toward Rai and grabbed him by his upper arm to bring him closer. Rai, confused, looked at straight in the man midnight eyes before the man suddenly closed the gap between them.

Rai was stunned as he was kissed again but by different people. It wasn't that long before Indonesia released him and looked at him with hope in his eyes.

"Please! Please say that you didn't love him! Because…" he stopped for awhile as he cleared his throat and looked away with a blushed. "I love you…"

Rai was shocked and widen his eyes. Two people had confessed him at the same day! What going's on? What he had to say? He didn't want to hurt both of them. He loved both of them but he never thought more than a friendship or brother love. But this was…

"Confusing…" he mumbled in low voice getting the man in front of him attention. "I-I… I… don't know what to say…" he said again as he turned his head to the left as if to hide his feelings.

Indonesia was about to speak until something on the boy neck caught his eyes. He widen as he recognized it as…

'_That bastard bit mark!' _anger built in his chest as he remembered the glasses blond that he hated. _'I won't let him win! Malaysia is mine!'_

* * *

End of chapter 10. So? ... –silence—wait for respond- Do you guys hate me? Don't flame me, please! *clap both hand together* PLEASE! And I'm sorry! I know you guys want more on that sceen but... AH... I can't continue it! Everytime I wrote it, I felt like I want to kill myself! I'm too embarassing to continue it! O/O Sorry! So, anyone want to continue it in one shot? I can read but I can't write! SORRY! DX

And do you guys like the story and pairings? Most my friend loves Melayucest (as that what they called this two lovers). But most of this lover fanfic can only be found in Indonesian language. I love their stories. Most are very interesting but I had hard time to read in Indonesia. So, I decided to make one even for other Asian maybe.

Hmm… Next chapter, _Chapter 11: Which one? _Back to Malaysia's POV. What does he know about love when he never experience one?

I never that thought that you guys would love this story. Thank you for 1, 000, 000, 000 hit! XD Oh some asked me some questions. This is my answer. I think I can finish this story. I'm sorry about that information. I found that I'm going away on 26 June. That the correct one. Yes! I do have my own computer now, so I can go on with my other fanfic! XD Thank you for your review, _**The Happy Stalker Ball**_. *bow*

Don't worry. I'll get on my 'Ask the Asian' fanfic. Just need some more time to think of better idea. Oh, whoever read the fanfic; Thailand won't appear on next chapter. Sorry! *bow for 100 times* He got some *ahem* politics problem. Sorry for the long A/N and I think this is the longest chapter in the story! XD

Got to go! All reviews are acceptable! Ciao~


	11. Which one?

Confuse…

This is confusing…

Rai looked at the birds at the nearby tree, singing its lullaby as if to cheer him up but it doesn't work. Indonesia had gone out earlier to attend the meeting. He's pretty angry when he suddenly stormed out of the room. He took a glanced at the clock. It almost 4 p.m. The meeting must be over by now.

Then, the door being opened revealed a tanned skin, dark brown hair and eyes woman. She went in and took a seat beside Rai. Her face was sad as she touched the boy's arm. Rai turned to her and smiled.

"What's wrong, sis? Why are you sad?"

Philippines gave out a sighed. "I'm worry about you and Nesia. Nesia seemed angry during meeting. He's being intimated along the meeting even Netherland afraid of him…" she said as she giggling at Netherland's face earlier.

Rai scoffed as he giggled along with his sister. "Really? He's afraid of his own ex-territory?" they continued to giggle with each other before both of them fell into silent. Philippines decided to break it.

"What were you doing with America that had made Nesia to mad?" Immediately, Rai's face went down. His old feelings came back.

"Sis… What is love?" he suddenly asked ignoring Philippines's question.

"Love? Why would you ask?"

"Have you ever experienced once?" he asked as he looked straight to her eyes. Her eyes were widening. She couldn't believe that her brother actually talked to her about something else than country business or about the world. Plus, the topic was interesting. She smiled as she patted his head.

"Yes, dear. I did experienced long time ago…"

"Yeah? To whom?" he asked curios.

Philippines coughed in her fist as her cheeks tinted pink. "T-That was a s-secret…" she answered as her eyes looked everywhere except for the nation in front of her.

His face fell as he looked at the floor. "Then, what does it felt like?"

Philippines returned her gazed to her brother. He was serious about it. "Hmm… How do I explain…? How do you feel this lately?"

"Me? Erm… I don't know… Confused, uncomfortable and excited… I think… Why?"

Philippines smiled as she closed her eyes and turned to the front. "See… You fell in love…"

Rai shocked hearing his sister words. "What? But I hate those feelings! It's… unwanted…" Philippines giggled as her brother face went red and he looked like a lost puppy. _'How's cute!'_ she thought as she stroked his hair gently.

"You are fallen in love but you denied it. You can't deny the feelings because it will come whenever you across or see the person that you love…"

"I can't? The person that I love?" he looked at the ceiling and his face suddenly turned redder as if he thought about something that he wasn't supposed to think. He looked at the floor as if it was interesting him and his bangs covered his upper face. Philippines looked at him with curiosity.

"Are thinking about it? The person that you love?" she asked but got nothing except the face that became redder than before. She giggled again. Philippines cupped his cheeks and forced their eyes to meet. She could see that he was indeed cute with those puppy eyes and red face.

"Tell me… Who do you think?" she asked. "Who's make you feel uncomfortable whenever he or she around? Who make you want to kiss him or her there? Who make you felt like it's wrong to have these feelings? Who make you blushed and insane like a mad man?" she asked again with a grinned.

Rai looked at his sister, looking for the answer in her determined eyes and the same time, the image that he really want to see now popped in his head. Yes. That's person. That's the person who made him like a crazy man. Felt uncomfortable. That person was…

Rai mumbled the name and Philippines smiled. She kissed his forehead and looked back in the eyes. "Then, go, little brother. Go, before someone takes him. Before you lose him to somebody else…"

Rai smiled and nodded. They stayed like that for a few seconds before Philippines said, "I think you should do it now… Or else, you will miss him before he got onto his flight…"

Rai laughed at his sister answered causes the Filipino to look at him with confused. "What's wrong? Is there something wrong with my accent?"

He shook and stopped laughing. "No… I think you forgot something. This is _his_ place we at and there's no way he could late for his flight."

"Oh… You're right…" both of them laughed and it was a happy moment for them. Then, both stopped from laughing as they smiled to each other. Then, Philippines stroked his cheeks gently and said, "Just go, will you?"

Rai once again nodded and stood from his place. He then ran to the door and pulled it. Luckily, if he ran straight, he will bumped with Thailand who suddenly appeared there with their fellow ASEAN from behind. Thailand looked at his neighboring country also his closet brother with a smile. "Where are you going, Mas, ana~?"

Rai responded to the nickname that was used by his brother with a smiled as he went to the path on his right. "To fulfill my life!" and ran but stopped to turn at Indonesia who stood beside Thailand. "Nesia! I'm sorry because I had someone else I love. I hope you will meet with the new one that better than me!" and turned back in front.

Indonesia was stunned before Philippines voice came to them. "You had lost Indonesia. At least in _his_ life. Don't worry. You had enough time with him during your younger time. Now, let he be with him during the present time," she said as every nations there shocked at her suddenly appearance. Indonesia smiled as he said, "You're right. I had lost to him. Maybe this is the perfect time for me to let him go…"

'_And I hope you will live in a happy life. Not like your mother…'_ Indonesia thought again.

* * *

Finished chapter 11! Yay! Almost at the end! One more chapter! XD And Rai had finally made his decision! But I think this chapter is boring… But it depends on you guys! I love Sis!Philippines!

You noticed that Thailand called him Mas, right? Well, that the shorter version for Malaysia, Mas. Like, Indonesia = Indo/Nesia, Thailand = Thai, Vietnam = Viet, Philippines = Philli and so on!

To **The Happy Stalker Bell**, thank you for not hating me! XD And sorry about Indo-tan interrupt your moment. That's why I have a surprise for you later in this story.

Next chapter, _Chapter 12: Finale: A White Rose means my first and pure love. _Rai had made his decision and now on his way to express his feelings.

That's all! All reviews are accepted and it will make me happy! Ciao~


End file.
